simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Fourth Soviet Constitution
Preamble "We, the Vanguard for Socialism will smash oppression. Not One Step Backwards" Section 1: The Federation Article 1.1 - Preamble "We, the Vanguard for Socialism will smash oppression. Not One Step Backwards" Article 1.2 - Our Claim The Soviet Federation hereby maintains it's unalienable Sovereign right to determine it's own government, to determine it's collective relations with other Federations and organisations, and to develop it's political,economic and culture within it's own accordance and domain. Article 1.3 - Law All powers, laws, and Institutions of the Soviet Government are controlled by and come from the Soviet Membership. They have consented to grant legislative and executive power to the Soviet Council. They have also consented to, when appropriate following and upholding in such power.Therefore each member MUST abide by COMMON LAW. Aritcle 1.4 - Legislative Nullification In the passing of this constitution. The Soviet Federation has agreed to nullify all laws , conventions and acts passed within throughout the duration of the Duplex. The continuation of any law is possible only through being passed through council again. Section 2: Soviet Council Article 2.1 - The Council The Council is the primary legislative organ of the Soviet Federation. It is the responsibility of the Soviet Council to debate, vote and ammend if possible bills into law. Article 2.2 - Council Membership The Council is made up of six members from the Soviet Federation. Any member of the Soviet Federation can become a councillor - except those in the position of the Supreme Court. Article 2.3 - Council Elections Anyone with the exception of the Supreme Court can stand for election. Each Soviet Member has exactly 10 votes in which they can distribute to the candidates in any way they wish. Article 2.4 - Council Party Affiliation All council members are to be free from party political affiliation. All members of the Council are to represent the federation and not of any party political organisation of any kind. Article 2.5 - Council Sessions A council session is a meeting when all 6 councillors are present. Article 2.5.1 - Qurom Meeting A Qurom is a council meeting where not all members are attending. Instead a minimum of three councillors and the premier must be in attendance. Article 2.6 - Council Terms Council terms, are at maximum unlimited in length. Councils can be dissolved upon it's own will. Article 2.7 - Consecutive Terms Councillors can run as many consecutive terms as they desire. Section 3: Soviet Executive Article 3.1 - The Soviet Executive The Soviet Executive, is the executive arm of the Soviet Federation. It compromises of a Premier, along with an appointed cabinet. Article 3.2 - Premier Election The Premier is to be held accountable to the Soviet Federation and the Soviet Council. Once the council has been elected they will convene and choose and appoint a premier through voting. A council candidate must declare their interest and submit a platform. The candidate with the most votes; wins. Article 3.3 - Premier Vote Once appointed, the premier is permitted another vote within council sessions. Article 3.4 - Soviet Cabinet The Soviet Cabinet is to be made up of the Premier and a minimum of three other members. Article 3.5 - Cabinet Selection/Voting During the premier election, any councillor may want to stand in any three of the cabinet positions. These are: Ministry of Finance , Ministry of Defence and the Ministry of the Interior. The premier is legally obliged and is responsible for the fulfillment of these roles, if nobody steps up the premier may appoint people into these roles. Article 3.6 - Cabinet Departments The Cabinet, at it's minimum consists of the: Ministry of Finance , Ministry of Defence and the Ministry of the Interior. The premier may create new positions, (such as foreign minister) as he/she sees fit. Article 3.7 - Emergency Powers At a time of crisis, the premier may be granted emergency powers. During this time the premier may introduce and enact any laws he/she may see fit. For any proposed constitutional change during such period, the premier must have overall court approval. Article 3.7.1 - Emergency Powers Investigation After emergency powers have been relinquished and the crisis resolved. The Supreme Court must review the implementation and usage of the emergency powers during such tenure. Section 4: Soviet Supreme Court Article 4.1 - The Soviet Supreme Court The Supreme Court is the judiciary of the Soviet Federation. And are responsible for the implementation of laws, and to ensure they are constitutionally sound. Article 4.2 - Supreme Court Judges The Supreme Court is to always have three judges. All judges must be active participants in Soviet affairs, with moderate knowledge of recent Soviet Federation history. Article 4.3 - Terms .The Supreme Court has fixed terms of 20 years. No judge of the Supreme Court can serve more then three consecutive terms. Article 4.4 - Supreme Court Elections The Supreme Court is democratically elected, the Supreme courts judges are elected in public elections. Article 4.5 - Role All Soviet judges are to preside over all decisions taken by the government. It must also hear cases brought forward by any Soviet Member for any reason whatsoever. The process is to be transparent and must result in the production of a report, unless the complainant withdraws the claim. Section 5: Members Rights Article 5.1 - Freedom of Speech All members of the Federation have the right to speak their mind on WHATEVER matter they choose. And are free to live from fear of persecution, insult or hatred. Article 5.2 - Fair process All members of the Federation are eligible for a fair trial without executive interference. Article 5.3 - National Discretion All members of the Federation have the right to manage their country in whatever way they see fit. Article 5.4 - Equality All member of the Federation are to be treated equally and fairly before the law and no privelege is to be given to any member. Section 6: Ammendments Article 6.1 - Constitutional Ammendments Any member of the Soviet Federation may propose an ammendment to the constitution. They must present their case to the Supreme Court and have a second person to ratify their proposal, the Supreme Court can then - on their own judgement decide whether it can be classed as a significant constitutional reforms. Article 6.2 - Minor Ammendments A minor ammendment, is a proposed change in which the Supreme Court deems too small for a federal wide referendum. In such case a council vote on such ammendment would suffice. Article 6.3 - Significant Ammendments A significant ammendment, is a proposed change in the constitution in which the Supreme Court deems significant enough that a federal wide referendum must be used to determine the outcome. Category:Soviet Federation Category:The Concord Era